2000s
The following events occurred in the 2000s: The 2000s was the decade that followed the second wizarding war with Lord Voldemort from 1995-1998, unlike the first wizarding war which ended abruptly on the 31st October 1981 where although Voldemort's body was vanquished his spirit lived on for many years, this time however Voldemort was killed for good and the Order of The Phoenix and their allies won. The 2000s saw many positive changes in the wizarding community of Britain, such as the removal of dementors from Azkaban, massive reforms in the Ministry included the removal of pro-pureblood laws and discrimination laws against half-breeds were abolished. Events * Late '90s or early '00s: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are married. * Late '90s or early '00s: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are married. * Late '90s or early '00s: George Weasley and Angelina Johnson are married. * Late '90s or early '00s: Percy Weasley marries Audrey. * Late '90s or early '00s: Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass are married. * Late '90s–'10s: Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott are married. * Late '90s–'10s: Cho Chang marries a Muggle man. * Late '90s–'10s: Dolores Umbridge is put into Azkaban for mistreatment of Muggles. * Late '90s–'10s: Ron Weasley leaves the Auror Office to join his brother George Weasley at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. * Late '90s–'10s: Hermione Granger transfers from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. * Early '00s: Ginny Weasley retires from playing Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies to have a family and work for the Daily Prophet. * 2007: Harry Potter becomes head of the Auror Office. * 2008: Hermione Granger translates the original runes of The Tales of Beedle the Bard and J. K. Rowling publishes the translated copy as a children's storybook. * 1 September, 2009: Ted Lupin starts his education at Hogwarts. * '00s or '10s: Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander are married, "rather later" than her friends' marriages.30 July 2007 Web Chat with J.K. Rowling * '00s or '10s: Neville Longbottom becomes Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts * '00s or '10s: Minerva McGonagall retires as Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Births Bill and Fleur Weasley's children * 2 May, either 2000 or 2001: Victoire Weasley * '00s or '10s: Dominique Weasley * '00s or '10s: Louis Weasley Percy and Audrey Weasley's children * '00s or '10s: Molly Weasley II * '00s or '10s: Lucy Weasley George and Angelina Weasley's children * '00s or '10s: Fred Weasley II * '00s or '10s: Roxanne Weasley Ron and Hermione Weasley's children * c. 2006: Rose Weasley * c. 2008: Hugo Weasley Harry and Ginny Potter's children * Between 2002 and 2005: James Sirius Potter * c. 2006: Albus Severus Potter * c. 2008: Lily Luna Potter Draco and Astoria Malfoy's child * c. 2006: Scorpius Malfoy Rolf and Luna Scamander's children * '00s or '10s: Lorcan Scamander * '00s or '10s: Lysander Scamander Deaths * 2001: Erica Stainwright Behind the scenes * 2000s at Wikipedia * July 2000: The novel Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire is first published. Interest in the Harry Potter novels reaches a crescendo, particularly in North America, where overnight line-ups and near-instant sell-outs of the book receive wide media coverage, bringing Harry Potter to wide mainstream attention. * 2001: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and Quidditch Through the Ages are first published. These are the first official Harry Potter spin-off works by J. K. Rowling and are published for charity. * November 2001: The film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone is released by Warner Bros., launching the film series. The US release is retitled Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. * 25 October, 2002: Richard Harris, who portrayed Albus Dumbledore in the first two movie adaptations of the Harry Potter books, dies of Hodgkins' Disease. * November 2002: The film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets is released. * June 2003: After a three-year interval, the Harry Potter novel series resumes as the novel Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is first published. * May 2004: The film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban is released. * July 2005: The novel Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince is first published. * November 2005: The film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire is released. * 26 June 2006: The Queen's Handbag, a specially filmed mini-adventure featuring the cast of the Harry Potter films, is shown as part of Children's Party at the Palace, a celebration of the 80th birthday of Queen Elizabeth II. * July 2007: ** The long-awaited final novel in the Harry Potter series, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, is first published. Joanne Rowling signed for eight hours books of 1500 people. ** The film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is released. * 2007: The Tales of Beedle the Bard is first published in an extremely limited edition for charity. * 2008: The film Yes Man, starring Jim Carrey, is released to theatres. Produced by David Heyman (producer of the Potter film series), the movie contains several references to the franchise, includes footage from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, and a scene in which Carrey and Zooey Deschanel dress up as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, respectively. * June 2008: A short story by J. K. Rowling, dubbed the "Harry Potter Prequel" is first published online. * December 2008: A mass-market edition of The Tales of Beedle the Bard is released to the general public. * June 2009: Michael Jackson (a.k.a. the King of Pop) dies. He is among the celebrities that became a fan of the Harry Potter series. He invited Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson and Rupert Grint on his last concerts tour in London, however the concerts didn't happen because of his death. * July 2009: The film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince is released. * 2009: Less than eight years after it began, the Harry Potter film series has now become the highest-grossing film series ever, surpassing the 45-year-old, 22-film James Bond series. Notes and references See also *Dating conventions Category:Decades